Magic Wand
Magic Wand is the 2nd episode of School of Fairytales Season 4 Transcript "Theme Song" Previously On OUAD EQ: Your darkness could only be controlled if you follow your destiny. "Alex pushes EQ up against a wall" Alex: Tell me! EQ: If you so badly want to get rid of it then go to Camelot. Owen: Camelot? Alex: Yeah, apparently Merlin's son can take care of it. Rocky: Prophecy? Melinda: A day, much like this, travelers from Ever After came to seek Mikey's help to defeat a great darkness. Rocky: So then you can get rid of Alex's darkness. Mikey: Actually, I can't. Owen: What? Mikey: Oh I can, I just need my father's wand. Nicky: Where's that? Mikey: In the dragon's liar. Present Day Rocky: If only we could've saved Al. Owen: Yep, but the darkness consumed him. Fran: You know, I really don't remember what happened in Camelot. Nicky: Yeah, same here. Owen: I wonder what happened? 5 Months Ago... Alex: Well, here's the cave. Owen: Are you sure about this? Rocky: Yeah, we could go w/ you. Alex: No, I'm doing this alone. "Alex walks into the cave & finds Merlin's Wand" Alex: Come to papa. "reaches for wand" "A loud thud comes from behind, Alex turns around to see the dragon" Alex: You must be the dragon, right? "Dragon snarls" Alex: Yeah, you definitely are. "Alex looks @ the dragon's eyes, noticing how familiar they look" Alex: Those eyes, Dark Fairy? "Dragon turns into a dark blue mist, revealing the Dark Fairy" DF: Thank you, dear. Alex: What in Ever After are you doing here? DF: You're grandma turned me into a dragon so I could protect the wand from you. Alex: So I couldn't take it & get rid of the darkness. DF: Yep, she really wants you to follow your destiny, I honestly don't care, how's Mac? Alex: Gettin' into trouble, perus'. DF: Hexcellent, well, if you really want the wand then take it. Alex: Really? DF: Yeah. "disappears" "Alex takes the wand & heads out the cave" Alex: I've got the wand! Owen: Nice. Rocky: Now we're 1 step closer to getting rid of the darkness. Alex: 1 step closer, what'd ya mean? Owen: Well... "Flashback" Mikey: "appears" I forgot to tell you guys, I'll need more ingredients for the spell. "hands paper" Rocky: Really? Owen: "takes paper" How are we gonna get all this? Mikey: Not sure, not my problem. "End" Alex: You've got to be kiddin' me, the only way to get these ingredients is if we go to the enchanted forest. Owen: Don't worry, Nicky & Fran headed back to Ever After to retrieve everything. Alex: Good. "Knights & Guards surround the 3" Knight: You took Merlin's wand! Alex: Yes, but- Guard: You're going to pay! Rocky: If you'd just listen, we- Knight #2: No time for hexcuses. Guard #2: It'll be off w/ ya. Owen: Al, I think it's time to get out of here. Alex: You want me to use my magic, now? Owen: Yes. "Alex casts a spell, transporting him & Owen" Rocky: You've got to be kiddin' me. Knight #3: Attack! "Knights & Guards charge towards Rocky" Rocky: "screams" "Mysterious hooded being recuses Rocky from the Knights & Guards" Rocky: Thank you, what's your name? Mysterious Being: Just call me, DC. Rocky: Nice to meet you. "DC swings off from vine to vine" Rocky: Thank you! "disappears" Cut to Castle: Alex: Rocky, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...oh who am I kidding, I left you on purpose. Rocky: What?! Owen: Al, what are you saying? Alex: I'm not sure? Nicky: It's gotta be the darkness. Prince Jeffery: So you're the darkness the prophecy talked about. Alex: Uh... To Be Continued... Characters *Alex Charming *Owen Croakington *Rocky White *Nicky Hatter *Franny Shadowman *Mikey *Dark Fairy *Prince Jeffery *Mysterious Being Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes